This invention relates generally to reclosable packaging for a food product, and more specifically to a flexible end closure for a package.
Reclosable packaging is generally employed to prevent or delay spoilage or desiccation of food products which are not likely to be completely consumed immediately after opening. Such packaging is thus often employed to protect food products which are sold in sufficiently large quantities to render immediate and complete use or consumption unlikely. In particular, reclosable packaging is appropriate for food products which are susceptible to quality deterioration resulting from exposure to the environment.
It is desirable for a reclosable package to be easy to open and reclose. This is a particularly important quality with regard to packaging for food products. Another desirable quality is space-efficiency. Whether a food product is typically stored in a refrigerator, a freezer or a pantry, it is desirable that the product not occupy more space than is necessary. Thus, a space-efficient package which may be reduced in volume as the quantity of food therein decreases may be appealing to consumers.
Among the numerous types of reclosable packages for food products is a tear-strip package. A tear-strip package is a size-adjustable package having a number of detachable parallel strips of material which may be sequentially removed to monotonically decrease the volume of the remaining package. Typically, reducing the size of a tear-strip package entails manually peeling a strip of material from around the perimeter of a container having a substantially uniform cross-section. Such packages can be seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,852,179, entitled "Container", 4,762,233, entitled "Contracting Container", 4,091,929 entitled "Ice Cream Container", and 2,179,504, entitled "Food Product Package". A single lid can generally be used repeatedly as a closure for the package even as the package decreases in volume because the cross-section remains substantially uniform.
It is generally desirable that a lid for a reclosable package fit tightly, so that it will not be inadvertently dislodged during handling, and so that it will restrict or prevent exchange of air between the inside and outside of the package. However, a tight-fitting lid may be difficult to remove, and may be particularly difficult to reapply. Also, where the lid and package are made of a relatively thin, flexible material, one or both may become distorted after a period of time during which the lid has been removed and replaced repeatedly, thus making replacement of the lid difficult. There has been a need for improved reclosable packaging having a removable lid which is easily removed and replaced and which also provides a tight fit with the package.